Remnant's Prisoner of Fate
by YeildingGoku
Summary: Akira is a prisoner of fate and always will be. Even in other worlds he will be bounded by fate. If he wants to go back home and see his friends again, he needs to stop ruin from coming from this new world.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter** **I**

The grass was the first thing Akira Kurusu, the Wild Card, felt when he woke up. Given how dark the area was he could guess that it was nighttime. He sat up and ran his hand through his frizzy black hair, as he looked around. He was currently in a forest, seeing as there were many trees around. The moonlight making its easier for him to see the area. Speaking of moonlight... Is that a broken moon? No, that's not important now. What is important is to figure out where he is. He stood up and looked down to realize he is in his Metaverse clothing. He had many questions right now, but they were cut short when he heard a groan coming from beside him. He looked down to see his bag next to him and it was moving around. He bent down and opened up the bag to reveal a black cat with blue eyes jump out and land onto the green grass. This is was Morgana, Akira's friend and technically pet.

"Finally! Fresh air!" The cat exclaimed in joy. He looked beside him to see Akira looking down at him. "Akira!" The cat exclaimed in joy before his face turned into confusion. "Wait, why are you in your Metaverse clothes? We got rid of Mementos so why-" He was abruptly cut off as the two heard a loud growl coming from beside them.

Coming out from the trees was a strange creature with black fur, blood red eyes, and weird bone armor on its body. It kinda resembles a wolf if they look at it closely.

"Woah! What is that?!" The cat exclaimed as the creature growled and prepared to attack the two. "Well whatever it is, it looks like it is about to attack! Akira we need to retreat!"

With a nod of his head, Morgana jumped in the bag he came out of and the black hair teen grabbed the bag and dashed away from the creature. Said creature then gave chase to the duo and was quickly catching up to them.

Morgana poked his head out the bag to see the creature gaining on them. "They're catching up to us!" Morgana exclaimed in fear.

Akira then came to a halt just to see more creatures in front of him. Some looked like bears and others looked boars. They began to surround Akira, giving him nowhere to run.

"Damn it! Are we gonna die?!" Morgan cursed as worry began to fill his body.

" _No."_ Akira thought in his head. " _I can't die here. I have a job to fulfill._ "

 **"Use my power."** Came a familiar voice from inside his head. **"Use my power to crush thy foe before us."**

Whether he did it consciously or unconsciously, the teen put his hand on the mask that was covering his face and ripped it off.

"Arsene!" Akira shouted to the heavens.

Blue flames danced around him as a huge figure took place behind him. It had a black torso a white cravat on it's neck, its arms were covered in a long sleeves red vest that reached it's clawed hands, it's legs had on leggings that covered it's entirety of the legs, but not the waist and had boots with blades posing as long heels, two large black feathered wings on it's back, a tall top hat on it's head. The head was completely covered by a sinister black mask with red eyes and mouth and had two long horns curling to the front of it's face.

 **"I am the pillager of twilight- Arsene!"** Shouted the being now known as Arsene. **"Now defeat the enemies before you! Change that animosity into power and unleash it!"**

"Arsene, Cleave!" Commanded Akira as the reflection of his rebel soul charged forward and cut through a bear and boar like creature with its wing, like butter. The black creatures then dissolved into black mist once they were defeated.

The creatures then began to charge at the leader of the Phantom Thieves, but Akira was one step ahead of them.

"Now, Maeigaon!"

Black and red energy came up from below every creature, killing them instantly. Once the last creature dissolved, Akira allowed Arsene to go back to the Sea of Souls from which it came from.

Morgana looked at Akira with eyes as wide as pizzas at what he just saw. "That was Arsene just now! How were you able to summon a Persona?! We destroyed Mementos!" Morgana said flabbergasted.

"It probably has to do with Igor." Akira told his companion.

Morgana contemplated this before speaking. "Probably. He was the one who sent us here after all, so maybe he gave you an ability to use your Persona even if we aren't in the Metaverse."

"But more importantly..." Morgana continued. "That still doesn't change the fact that we don't know where we are."

"So this is the source of that strange black and red energy." Came a voice from behind him. The duo turned around to be faced with an man- a rather tall one at that. The gray haired man wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck, an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. And to finish it off he wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

Akira eyes narrows at the mysterious person as he gets into stance. The person in front of him was obviously speaking English, so he decided to speak that language as well. He would have to thank Ann, the next time he sees her. "Who are you?" He asks him cautiously.

"No need to be alarmed, young man. I just want us to have a talk." The person responded.

Akira can feel the trust in his voice and lowers his guard and gets in a more relaxing stance. "What do you want to ask?"

"A lot." The man said cryptically. "But for now lets go to a more safe place. Follow me." He turned around and was about to walk off before turning back around and saying something else. "Let me introduce myself, I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

" _Beacon... Academy?"_ Akira thought in his head before putting that question behind his head for later. "I'm Akira. Akira Kurusu."

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to my first crossover ever! Now with this being my first crossover, I feel that I might be a bit bad at this, so I want you guys to leave all criticism in the review section and tell me your thoughts on the story. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Also I don't know if I'm gonna do a pairing in this story as I am pretty sure I will do horrible at that, but if enough people want it then I'll make it happen. Now I bid you adieu! Have an amazing day everyone!**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

 **Headmaster's office,** **10 minutes earlier...**

It was a dark, peaceful night at Beacon Academy. Every student in the prestigious Academy was asleep in their dorm. All the staff members all left to their homes in preparation for the upcoming days... Well almost all the staff. Professor Ozpin was sitting behind his desk with his usual cup of cocoa sitting on it. He was doing some last minute surveillance and was just about finished until he saw something peculiar. A boy, no older than 17, was laying unconscious on the grass.

"Who is this?" Ozpin questioned.

It looked like he was wearing a sort of costume. He wore an open chested black trench coat with a tail that was cut into three parts with a gray collared shirt above it, black pants, brown cuban heeled boots, and a pair of red gloves. He had black frizzy hair, but due to the teen being face down he couldn't see his face. His clothing was something completely foreign to him. He also saw a bag next to him and it was moving around. Apparently there was something in that bag that wanted to get out, probably for some fresh air.

The teen began to stir awake and opened his eyes. He looked around and began to stand up. He looked at his clothing and, though it was brief, he had a look of surprise on his face. Why would he be surprised about his own clothing? He would have to ask when he goes to confront the man in the Emerald Forest. The young man seems to notice the moving bag, so he bent down and opened the bag to release... A cat? The cat began to meow, and it looked like it was communicating with the teen and he was actually understanding. Just as the cat was meowing, a Grimm, a Beowulf at that, growled and alerted the two of the presence. The two began to run from the Beowulf, only to be trapped by more Beowulfs, some Ursa and a few Boarbusks. Ozpin immediately got out his chair and dashed out the door, leaving his scroll on the desk. He wasn't going to let that boy die, not if he could do anything about it.

 **Emerald Forest**

By the time he made it to Emerald Forest, he saw a huge pillar of black and red mass form from within the forest. Without a second thought, he went to the location of the huge mass of energy, only to be surprised to see the boy was standing, unharmed, and the Grimm to be nowhere in sight. Did this boy defeat the Grimm? He doesn't look like he had a weapon. Deciding to make himself known, Ozpin said something.

"So this is the source of that strange black and red energy." He said.

The boy got into a stance and it looked like his hand was slowly reaching for his mask. Now the boy decided to speak this time.

"Who are you?" He asks him cautiously and it sounded like he had an accent to his voice. It also sounded like he wasn't used to speaking. Was this not his native language?

Saving those questions for later, Ozpin decided it was best to tell the boy that he was not an enemy or anything of the sort.

"No need to be alarmed, young man. I just want us to have a talk." Ozpin told him and after he said that it looked like it worked to a degree.

"What do you want to ask?" The young man told the Headmaster.

"A lot, but for now lets go to a more safe place. Follow me."

Before they took off, the old Huntsman decided to answer the boy's first question.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"I am Akira. Akira Kurusu." The young man, now Akira, said.

What a strange name. It didn't follow the color rule at all. Then thus, the two made their way to Beacon Academy.

 **Headmaster's Office**

Akira sat across from Ozpin, as said person was sitting behind his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was looking through a strange device and after a bit, he sat the device down on the desk and looked at him right in his eyes. Those eyes looked like they could see through his soul.

"So..." The Headmaster started. "How did you manage to end up in Emerald Forest?"

Straight to the point, huh? And Emerald Forest? He guessed that's what the place he was in called. But it made him wonder, why was this school so close to a dangerous forest? And what was those creatures? He would ask that later, but for now he had to answer questions of his own.

"That's a bit complicated." Akira replied. It wasn't technically a lie. Even he doesn't know how Igor managed to send him to this place.

Accepting that answer for now, the Headmaster asked another question.

"What was that black and red mass? Where did it come from? You don't appear to have a weapon on you."

Maeigaon. He caught a glimpse of one of his stronger Curse skills. No matter what Akira said, there was no lying out of this one.

"Persona." Akira responded.

"Persona? A manifestation of your thought?" Ozpin looked puzzled at that. Persona? What did that have to do anything. Could he be referring to his Semblance?

Akira nodded at that. "Yes. Rather than explaining, let me show."

He then reached for his mask and ripped it off. Blue flames danced around him once again and Arsene appears, in all his glorying, before Akira dismissed him. Ozpin looked at this with a hint of curiosity on his face.

"Was that a Persona in a physical form?" Ozpin asked.

Again, Akira nodded. "Explaining it is rather difficult, but to simplify it, by ripping off my mask..." He pointed to his bird mask for emphasis. "I can release my Persona. All Persona's are based on historical people and they take form in which I see them. What you just said was Arsène Lupin, a gentleman thief. That form was not how he actually looked like, but my cognition of him." Akira explained the best he could. Hopefully that would suffice.

Ozpin took all this in and nodded his head. "I see..." He said with that same face he had when he first saw the man. Neutral.

He was taking this surprisingly well, but he didn't dwell much on that.

"So where are you from, Mr. Kurusu?" Ozpin asked the Trickster.

Akira took a second to think about that. What could he say? What if Tokyo didn't exist here? Then he will be bombarded with more questions. He decided to settle on a half truth.

"Far away." Is what he said.

That raised some more questions in Ozpin's head.

 _"Far away? He didn't say Vale, Atlas or any of the other kingdoms. This is very strange..."_ Ozpin thought to himself, but he didn't press any further.

"Well do you have a way to get back to get back?"

"... No. _Well not yet._ " Akira thought the last part to himself. He wasn't completely lying. He had no way of getting back. The only way he could get back is if he completed his duty, assigned by Igor.

"Well until you find a way to get back, how about you become a student at my Academy?" Ozpin offered him.

Akira narrowed his eyes at Ozpin, as soon as he asked that.

"Why?" The frizzy haired teen asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Why would you want me, someone you just recently met and have no knowledge about, attend your school?"

Ozpin thought about this and took a sip of his coffee before speaking.

"Mr. Kurusu, I assure you I have no alternative motives. When I see you, all I see is wasted potential. Potential that could be used to help us with the never ending war against the Grimm."

 _"Grimm? Are those the creatures I fought? Most likely."_ Akira thought in his head.

"It would be a waste to see potential like that go down the drain. So what do you say, Mr. Kurusu? Do you accept?"

Akira thought about this offer. He had no home in this world and no knowledge about it. If he attended this school, he would be provided with a room, food and knowledge.

Morgana popped his head out of his bag and spoke up.

"Accept the offer, Joker. With no home to go to, this is our only choice." The blue eyes cat told his friend.

"Alright. I accept." Akira told the Headmaster.

Ozpin allowed a small smile to grace his face at that.

"Wonderful. Now from what it seems like, you don't have a scroll." Ozpin tapped the strange device next to him for emphasis. "And since you don't have a scroll, you can't be provided with a map of the school so, until I can provide you with a scroll, I will have a few students show you around the campus tomorrow. Luckily it is Sunday tomorrow, so they won't miss any classes. Now for you living arrangements, I will tell you the directions to the dorm you will be staying in."

After a brief discussion of where his dorm is, Akira stood up and grabbed his bag and walked in the elevator to take down.

Once Akira was gone, Ozpin lift up his scroll, only to see that he was trying to search up any records of Akira Kurusu, just to get none.

"Akira Kurusu... What are you?"

 **Akira's Dorm**

Following Ozpin's directions, Akira made it to his dorm and set his bag down, Morgana jumping out the bag and hoping on the bed.

"Ahh!! A soft, fluffy bed!" The feline said in glee.

Akira began to look at his clothing.

 _"How do I sleep in this? I don't want to sleep with my mask on."_ He thought in his head. Not a moment later, Akira was engulfed in a bright light and his Metaverse clothing was replaced with his normal clothing. A normal pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue jacket over it.

"Woah! How did you do that Joker?!" Morgana asked, amazed.

The teen simply shrugged his shoulders and kicked off his shoes and fell on the bed due to exhaustion. He felt beat after that whole ordeal, so he wanted to sleep.

"Don't forget that we have people that will show us around the school, so don't oversleep." Morgana told him as he began to lay comfortably next to Akira.

After nodding in understanding, he let sleep take over him.

 **Velvet Room**

Akira opened his eyes to a familiar sight. It was a blue cell room.

 _"I'm guessing Igor called me here."_ Akira thought as he sat up in his cell bed and looked at his clothing, which was black and white prison clothing. He looked to the right to see that the cell door was open and was greeted with two people.

The first was a young girl with long platinum hair and golden eyes. She wears blue Victorian dress, and matching headband with white butterfly ornaments and yellow roses. This was Lavenza, or as he knew her as the twins, Caroline and Justine before they fused.

The other person was a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves. This man was Igor, the **_true_** Igor.

"It's nice to see you once again, Trickster. My master wishes to speak to you." Lavenza said before she moved to the side to let the two talk.

"I know you have many questions, but fear not, I will answer them to the best of my ability." Igor told the silent teen.

Akira then began to ask him some questions that were on his mind.

"Why am I here in a new world? Hasn't my contract been fulfilled?"

"It is like I said before, Trickster, you are here to stop the "ruin" from coming to this world." Igor explained.

That's right. Right when Akira was telling Lavenza goodbye, she immediately told him to go talk to Igor. It was strange since he was pretty sure that the Velvet Room was no more, since he completed his contract. Once he saw Igor he was told that he had to stop "ruin" from coming to a new place and without anymore explanation, he was shoved here. Now was the time to ask more about that.

"What is this "ruin"?" Akira asked. "Is Mementos here too?"

"I'm sorry, but even I don't know what this "ruin" is." Igor said solemnly. "What I can tell you is that this worlds "ruin" is just as maybe, maybe even worst than that of Mementos."

Great. Something even worst than Mementos. And he doesn't even have his friends to help him out... His friends... He hadn't thought about then in a while. Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, Haru, and... Makoto, his lover.

"What about my friends?" Akira asked silently.

This time it was Lavenza who spoke up.

"Fear not, Trickster. While you live in this world, time is going by at a much slower rate than it is here. While one year could pass out there, only 2 minutes could pass back at your world."

Akira let out a sigh of relief at that. Thank God. His friends would be alright.

"And about your contract..." Igor spoke up, which resulted to Akira to pay back attention again. "I have decided to forge a new contract with you, Trickster." Just then a piece of paper appeared on Igor's desk with a pen on top of the paper.

"Should you sign this contract, you will be bound by fate, once again, and you will do everything in your power to stop "ruin"."

While Akira just wanted to go home and see his friends and family, he knew that he couldn't ignore this. He could hear his friends chewing him out for denying this. And thus, he got up and walked up to Igor's desk and signed the contract. Once he was finished, the paper disappeared in a blue light.

"The contract has been sealed, once again." Igor said. "Now go forth and stop the impending "ruin" again, Prisoner of Fate."

"Just before I go, I have one more question. It's about my Persona." Akira asked the main question that is on his mind.

"Ah. I decided to grant you an ability to use your Persona outside of the Metaverse, the clothes being a bonus to the Persona." Igor explain.

Akira nodded his head and made his way back to the cell bed and laid down on it. He closed his eyes and entered back into the real world.

 _"Just wait a little longer, guys. I'll be back soon."_

 **To be continued...**

 **Here it is! Another new chapter! Now my schedule is to try to update at least two, maybe three chapters per week. Also as you see this chapter is longer than the last chapter. As per requested, I will try and make each chapter longer than the last. Don't hold me against that though. Now also as per requested, I made Akira's lover be Makoto since she is best girl for me, and for a lot of people. She is only tied for Futaba, but that's just me. Now tell me what you guys think of this chapter. I will take all criticism. Now have an amazing day everyone!**


	3. Chapter III

**So before I begin this chapter, I want to answer** **some reviews that I have been getting.**

 **EternalCobra34: Yes I am aware of the fact that Akira was in his normal clothes in the true ending of the game when he visited the true Igor, but I actually had a bit of a fondness of his prison clothes because it symbolizes that Akira is a "Prisoner of Fate", so I decided to keep it in the story. Hopefully this doesn't irk you too much. Also the reason to why I only sent Morgana and Akira, instead of the entire Phantom Thieves of Hearts will be explained in this chapter.**

 **Lq840i: I probably won't do a RWBY pairing since I already addressed that Makoto was his lover and I won't be doing a harem. Sorry.**

 **Blade1986: What do you mean by which members will join Akira? Can you elaborate more on that? Also as for Morgana, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Have a Little Feith: I agree that Futaba is basically best girl. She is so relatable! Also thanks! I will have the most fun I can writing this!**

 **Now I want to thank everyone for getting this story to over 50 follows! This may be a small number, but it means a lot to me, so as a thank you present, this chapter will be at least 5k long. Now enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter III**

 **Team RWBY'S Dorm**

"So we just got to show this Akira dude around the school, right?" Questioned a young woman with lilac eyes and very long blonde hair and standing at a height of 5'8".

She is wearing a tan jacket with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs with two gold buttons. Underneath the vest, she wears a low cut yellow crop top and she finishes her outfit off with black mini-shorts. Her clothes also show off a bit of her cleavage as well. This was Yang Xiao Long, the "Y" of Team RWBY.

"Yup!" Replied a young, a bit too young to enter Beacon, girl with black hair that turns red at the tips of her hair.

This one is wearing a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her eyes are also a silver color. And to finish it off, she wears a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulder by cross shaped pins. This is Ruby Rose, the "R" of Team RWBY and as well as the leader and Yang's half-little sister. Oh and the youngest person attending Beacon at the age of 15, which would sort of explain why she was a bit short compared to most students, standing at 5'2".

"Ozpin said that he is a new student and since he has no scroll, he needed some students to show him around the school, hence why he asked us to guide him." Added a black hair young woman, with a equally black ribbon on top of her head.

Standing at 5'7", she is wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. This is Blake Belladonna, the "B" of Team RWBY and also Yang's partner.

"Hmm..." Hummed a white clad young lady with a scar over her left eye.

Standing at 5'3", when including the extra height from her white high heeled boots, she wears a thigh-length strapless dress, small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On her back she wears a crest that resembles that of a snowflake. She also wears a small apple pendant in a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. This is Weiss Schnee, the "W" of Team RWBY and Ruby's partner. Lets not forget that she is the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company., Weiss was currently looking at her scroll with a bit of a puzzled look on her face.

"This is strange..." She mumbles to herself.

"What is it Weiss? You look confused." Ruby asked her partner. What has gotten her to look so puzzled?

"His name was Akira Kurusu, correct?" Weiss asked.

"That's what his name is, according to Ozpin." Blake said as she lifted up her scroll to show Weiss the message that indeed had Akira's name on it.

"Well I can't get any information on him in the database." Weiss told her team, resulting in confused looks from them.

"Nothing? Like as in "not one thing"?" Yang asked her friend with confusion on her face.

"Yes. Everyone in Remnant has at least some basic information on them, in the database... But this "Akira Kurusu" has nothing. It's like he doesn't even exist." Weiss explained to everyone in the room.

"W-Well maybe it's just an error. There is no way that he doesn't even exist." Ruby told her teammates. "Because if he doesn't exist then why is he here at Beacon?"

"Maybe Ruby's right. It is nearly, if not, impossible for anyone to not have at least some basic information on them." Blake told Weiss as said person narrowed her eyes at her scroll.

With a sigh, Weiss closed her scroll and put away. "Maybe, but still..."

"Anyway, instead of talking about Akira let's go meet him! We do have to show him around the school after all." Ruby says, trying to steer everyone away from the current topic to a new one.

"Yea, Rubes is right!" Yang chimed in. "We can't keep talking about this all day, let's just go and introduce ourselves to this guy and show him around."

"Especially when we were suppose to be at his dorm 5 minutes ago." Blake dryly added.

"What are we doing sitting around, then? I commence Operation "Show Akira Around Beacon" to start now!" Ruby fist pumped into the air, which Yang and Blake, albeit not with nearly as much excitement as her leader, doing the same. Weiss can only pinch her nose as she had to suffer with her leader's childish antics for the next 4 years. Sure she may have accepted Ruby as leader and is doing her very best at making sure she was the best teammate, but sometimes her child-like attitude just irks her to no end.

"Let's just hurry up and go to his dorm. We are already late enough as it is." Weiss told them and, thus, left their dorm to go to Akira's dorm.

 **Akira's Dorm**

Akira was finishing up with his shower and was now putting on his last piece of clothing. Morgana was sitting on his bed, cleaning his self when Akira walked out the bathroom.

"Those people that are suppose to show us around town should be any minute now." Morgana told Akira, who just nodded his head at that.

While the Trickster was putting on his shoes, he heard a knocking coming from his door and a young girl spoke through the door. "Hello! Is anyone here?!"

"Just a moment." Akira replied in his English tounge.

After putting on his shoes, Morgana hoped into his bag, just as Akira bent down to pick it up. The teen opened up his door to be met with four teenager girls, with one being slightly younger than the other three.

"Hello!" Beamed the one with red and black. "I'm Ruby Rose! I'm guessing you're Akira, right?"

Akira nodded his head in confirmation. "And you four shall be my, essentially, tour guides for today?" He asked the team.

"Yes we are! Names Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister. Nice to meet ya Frizzy Hair guy!" Greeted the buxom blonde boxer.

Akira inwardly chuckled at that nickname. It has been a long time since he was called that.

"Blake Belladonna." Said the black hair one.

 _"She kinda reminds me of myself."_ Akira thought in his head. She seems like someone that was more quiet and reserved than outgoing like Yang and Ruby.

"I am Weiss Schnee, it is a pleasure to meet you." The white hair one said with a slight bow.

This one kinda reminds him of Makoto. They both carry themselves high and have a certain air around them that words couldn't describe. It was like they both had a sense of nobility around them. Akira felt a bit down as he remembered Makoto. He missed her so much. He remembered all of the times they spent together, the beach on Hawaii, Valentine's Day and so much more. He put those thoughts in the back of his head. He had a duty to do and if he wanted to see her and the rest of his friends, he needs to finish his objective first.

"Hey! Don't forget to introduce me!" Came Morgana from inside his bag, but to the girls, and everyone else, he just sounds like a meowing cat. The cat created by Igor, popped his head from out the bag.

"Ah. This is my friend and pet, Morgana." Akira said as Morgana licked his paw.

"Morgana? So it's a girl?" Yang commented, shattering Morgana's pride in the process. They swore they could hear glass shattering after she said that.

Morgana sunk back in the bag to pick up his broken pride. "M-My pride..." Muttered the feline as Akira just sweat dropped at his antics.

"Sorry, but Mona is a boy." The Wild Card corrected. "And from the looks of it, you hurt his feelings."

The heavy hitter of Team RWBY scratched the back of her head sheepishly, with a equally as sheepish smile. "Whoops... Sorry..." Yang apologized.

"Now that we have introductions in order, let's show you around. We wasted enough time as it is." Weiss spoke up.

"Right! Let's start Operation "Show Akira Around Beacon"!" Ruby yelled out, while Akira tilted his head at what she said.

"Operation "Show Akira Around Beacon"?" Akira repeated quietly, before chuckling a bit. Apparently she must be younger than the rest if this is how she normally acts.

 **Time skip 2 hours, Locker Room**

After 2 hours, Akira became quickly familiar with the school. He memorized the layout in his head, especially the library. He made a mental note to go there when he gets the chance, so he can learn more about Remnant. Right now the girls decided to show him their weapons and when Ruby asked what weapon Akira used well...

"WHAT?! YOU DON'T HAVE A WEAPON?!" The cookie loving maniac cried out as the rest of her team covered their ears from the outburst, Morgana looked like his eardrums exploded and Akira just looking taken back at this.

From what he could tell, Ruby was very similar to Futaba: Both of them were dorks. Not saying that it was a bad thing, far from it.

"I think that's what I said, Ruby." Akira replied in his normal, neutral tone.

"B-But weapons are like apart of our souls... How do you not have one?"

Akira sighed as he scratched the side of his head. "Is she always like this?" He asked her teammates.

"Uh huh." Was their reply.

Scratch that. She is probably worst than Futaba.

"Well I could use weapon, now that you mention it." Akira stated as he clenched his hand. He can't always rely on his Persona. Sometimes he would need to use his own strength.

Ruby's mood did a 180 and she was basically radiating in light. "How about I make you one?!" Ruby suggested.

"Make me... A weapon?" Akira repeated, with Ruby nodding her head at this.

"Yup! Consider it a gift for making it into Beacon!" Ruby said with a huge smile.

"Wow, Rubes. Trying to win over the cute guy with a gift?" Yang teased as her sister's face turned beet red at this.

"Y-Yang... It's not like that and you know it!" Ruby told her as she pulled her hood up to cover her face from embarrassment.

After recovering from her embarrassment, Ruby pulled her hood down and looked up at Akira. "So do you have any suggestions?" She asked.

Akira pondered about this for a while before snapping his fingers. "A pistol and a dagger. No combination."

He'd seen the girl's weapons, and was simply amazed by them. Ruby's being a scythe and a sniper, Yang's being gauntlets combined with a shotgun, Blake's a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe and Weiss's being a Rapier. Apparently they all use "Dust", but not the dust he knows of apparently, but something entirely different. Something he will look into later. Now while it is amazing to combine two weapons into one, if you get disarmed then it's game over. He would rather have his pistol and dagger separate, so he would have a backup weapon just in case.

"Separate? Are you sure?" Ruby questioned. "You know I could combine them."

"Thanks, but I'm fine with this Ruby." Akira said. "I appreciate your help."

"No problem! Anything for a friend... We are friends right?" She asked him.

The frizzy hair teen smiled softly at her. "Of course we're friends." He then looked at the everyone else. "Same goes for all of you too."

Yang smiled at him and crossed her arms under her chest. "You know what, Kira? You're a pretty cool guy."

"I must agree with my teammate. You seem pretty nice, despite just recently meeting us." Weiss added.

Akira shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks, I guess."

"Now if you don't mind, I actually have som-" Weiss was abruptly cut off when Ruby looked at the time and screamed in horror.

"Oh my gosh!! We need to do that project we have for Professor Oobleck's class! It was nice meeting you, Akira! Wehavetogonowbye!" And with that Ruby left in a dust of rose petals, dragging Weiss along with her.

"W-Wait! Release me, you dolt! I still have yet to ask my questions!" Weiss cried from the distance.

"Hey, wait up! I'll catch you later, Kira!" And with that, Yang also left. Leaving him and Morgana alone with Blake. Morgana hoped out his bag and landed on a bench that was in the locker room.

"Shouldn't you catch up with your team?" Akira asked Blake.

"I will, but I want to ask your some questions of my own." Blake said.

Deciding that this might be a while, Akira sat next to Morgana. "Ask away."

"First, why is their no data on you. Weiss tried to find information about you in the database, but she got nothing. Why's that?" Blake asked with narrowed eyes.

"I can't say." Akira simply said. "It's a personal issue."

Blake raised an eyebrow at that. "Personal enough to not have any data on you?"

Akira remained silent at this.

"Well here is my next question, why do you sound like you are not used to this language? Almost everyone on Remnant is able to speak this language fluently, but you sound like this is a new language to speak in. Even people who speak different languages are at least moderate at speaking this language." Blake pressured.

Akira pondered over this, before answering the question. "I was never taught this language, by my parents. I had to rely on my friend to teach me and she only told me the basics and some.".

With a sigh, Blake moved on. "This is my last question, what do you think about Faunus?" She asked.

"Faunus?" Akira repeated.

"I heard someone say that word before." Morgana said. "It was when we was walking around the school, someone referred to someone with animal features as "Faunus scum"."

 _"So Faunus are people with just animal features, huh?"_ Akira thought in his head.

"Faunus are just people and should be treated as such. Nothing more, nothing less." Akira answered. He swore he saw Blake's bow twitch a bit after he finished saying that.

"Thank you for answering my questions. Have a good day, Akira." And Blake left the duo by themselves in their thoughts.

"We gotta be more careful around people like her and Ozpin, Joker. They're on to us." Morgana said with seriousness in his voice.

Akira nodded at this and stood up grabbing his bag, with Morgana in it, in the process. "Now let's get some food! I'm starving!!" Morgana complained.

"Agreed."

 **Library**

After putting some food in their stomach, Akira and Morgana made their way to the school library to freshen up on Remnant. Since they were going to be here for a while, might as well learn as most as he can about this planet. He couldn't really check out the books he was picking out, since he had no student ID, but he would read these books with all the time he could before the library closes.

"Don't you think you have too many books?" Morgana asked his friend with a sweatdrop.

Currently, Akira was carrying so many books that it was covering his vision. Morgana was now being Akira's eyes, directing him where to go.

"You think so?" Akira said, looking up at his feline friend, who was sitting atop all of the books.

Morgana shook his head and looked back ahead, just to see a person right in their path. "Akira, stop!" Morgana called out.

"Hm? Why?" His question was answered when he walked straight into someone, dropping his books and Morgana in the process.

All the books were scattered around them, Morgana getting the worst with books being on top of him. "Owww..." The cat groaned in pain.

Akira removed one book that was laying on top of his head with a sigh. "That's why..." He muttered, before looking at the person who he bumped into. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Said the now identified male. "Next time I should watch where I'm going. Jaune Arc is my name, by the way." Jaune then put his hand in front of him for a handshake.

Jaune is a fairly tall teen with messy, short blonde hair. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. This is Jaune Arc, the leader and the "J" of Team JNPR.

Akira grasped his hand. "Akira Kurusu." He said.

"Hm... That's strange... I've never seen you around before..." Jaune said as he looked at Akira up and down.

"Well I am a new student here, so that's probably why." Akira told his new blonde friend.

"A new student? Wait, you didn't happen to had a tour around the school by four girls did you?"

Akira nodded his head at his question. Jaune hit his fist into his palm.

"Oh! So you're that student that Ruby and the others showed around the school!" Jaune said in realization.

"I take it you're a friend of theirs?" Akira asked, earning him a head nod.

"Yea. Me and the rest of my team are their friends." Jaune told him. "They told us that the Headmaster made them show you around the school earlier today, when we asked them if they wanted to hang out today."

The frizzy hair boy hummed before looking towards where his feline companion is. He bent down and removed the books from atop him. "Freedom!!" Morgana cried out.

"Is that a... Cat?" Jaune asked as he stared at the blue eyed cat. "They allow pets here?"

Akira shrugged his shoulders in response. "Ozpin didn't say anything about it, so I guess it's fine." He then began to pick up all the fallen books.

"Let me help." Jaune offered, as he also began to pick up the books. A minute later, both Jaune and Akira were carrying the latter's books. "Soooo... Where do we put these?" Asked the blonde knight.

"My table is just up ahead, lets set them down there." Akira told him as he led him over to his table to set the books down at.

After setting down the stack of books, Akira set his bag on the side of the chair, Morgana hopping inside of it.

"Thanks for the help, Jaune." Akira thanked.

"Don't worry about it! It's the least I can do." Jaune replied back with a small smile gracing his face.

"Jaune!" Cried out a feminine voice that came from outside the library.

"Pyrrha? Why is she here?" Jaune asked himself.

A red head girl, whose hair, which was in a ponytail, went to her waist, walked into the library. She was tall and quite muscular for a girl, not being a sexist or anything of that, but the girls Akira was around wasn't that muscular. She had vivid green eyes and had light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She wore a top of two layers: The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She also wore a red ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her skirt. And just below her bangs is a bronze circlet headpiece. This was Pyrrha Nikos, the "P" of Team JNPR and also the best fighter of her year.

After looking around a bit, Pyrrha finally saw Jaune and made her way to him. "There you are, Jaune. You were taking a while, so I decided to check up on you to make sure nothing was wrong." She told him. The "Invincible Girl" then looked at Akira and her face twisted into confusion. "And who is this? I do not seem to recognize him."

"Let me introduce the two of you. Pyrrha, this is Akira, a new student. Akira, this is Pyrrha, my partner and friend." Jaune introduced. "I kinda bumped into him and made him drop his books, so I helped him take his books over here."

Pyrrha took a look at the many books on Akira's table and sweat dropped at this. "Those are... A lot of books..." She commented before looking at Akira. "Anyway, it is a pleasure meeting you, Akira." She then put her hand out for a handshake, with Akira shaking it.

"Likewise." Akira responded. She had a strong grip, like a really strong grip.

After releasing his hand, Pyrrha redirected her attention to Jaune. "Do you have the book?" She asked him.

Jaune nodded his head and held up a book. "Right here. Now we can go finish that project."

"See ya, Akira!" Jaune said to his new friend as he began to check out the book and exit the library. After giving a quick goodbye to Akira, Pyrrha followed right after Jaune.

Akira sat himself down in his chair with a sigh. "Finally... Now we can read..." Akira said. He didn't really dislike talking to people, but for now he just wanted to get to know as much as he could about this world as quickly as possible.

"Indeed. Now we don't have that much time left, so let's get started now." Morgana said, with Akira nodding his head in agreement.

 **Akir** **a's Dorm**

After about 2 hours of reading, Akira had a basic understanding of Remnant. The world is in an never-ending war against the Grimm, the creatures he faced last night. The Grimm are referred to as "creatures of darkness". They posses no soul either, which sent a shiver down Morgana's spine. Also their is something called "Aura" and "Semblances". Aura being a protective shield that manifests from one's soul. It can also be a conduit for one's weapons and armor as well. It can even increase a person's abilities. The best part about Aura is that it can actually heal wounds automatically. It's like a permanent Dia. But Aura isn't infinite, as you would think. It can deplete is attacked enough times.

Semblances are also interesting as well. It a way, it reminds him of Persona, just like it does with Aura. While Aura manifests from the soul, like a Persona, a Semblance is like a superpower. And that superpower is unique to that person. Thankfully, this is the perfect excuse to say when he uses his Persona. Granted this doesn't mean he should go all over the place with his Persona. He'll only use it when necessary.

Also there was Faunus. It seemed that mankind treats Faunus as scum. As for why, even the books didn't tell. All he was able to gather is that Faunus are people with animal traits and animal looks.

Akira opened the door to his dorm to see a uniform, a Scroll and an ID on his bed. He closed the door behind him and set the stuff elsewhere, then Akira plopped on his bed. He'll figure out how to use his scroll tomorrow, for now he needs sleep. He does have classes tomorrow. Morgana, who was in Akira's bag that said person set at the foot of the bed, jumped out the bag and onto the bed.

"We have a big day tomorrow, Joker." Morgana told Akira. "Make sure you get enough sleep."

Akira hummed before drifting off into a deep slumber.

 **Velvet Room**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Trickster." Came Lavenza, as Akira opened his eyes to the familiar place.

Akira sat up in his bed and looked at Igor, awaiting him to say something. "I see you have familiarized yourself with this world, Trickster." The puppet of Philemon said.

Akira nodded at this.

"Igor, can I ask you something? Why couldn't you send the rest of my friends here with me?" Akira asked with curiosity.

"It's not that I did not want to Trickster, but I couldn't." Igor replied, gaining him a head tilt.

"Let me explain it to you..." Lavenza said. "My master was only able to send you here was simply because of your abilities of being the Wild Card. My master can only send those of the Wild Card to different worlds."

"All that Lavenza said was true..." Igor said. "But even when you have the ability of the Wild Card, it is hard to send you to different worlds. You have a chance of being stuck in the void of space and time. I could try and send your friends here, but the risk is too high and they could end up in a different world or even the void of space and time."

Akira looked downcast at this. "So I'm here to stop ruin alone..." He muttered.

"Not entirely true." Lavenza added. "You have made new bonds here, have you not? Strengthen those bonds like you did with your friends of your world. With the bonds you create in this world, you can surely defeat the "ruin" here."

It was silent for a few moments before Akira said something again. "You're right, but I won't use the bonds I have made from this world. I will use bonds I made from Remnant and Earth." Akira said with conviction in his voice. "Sure my friends may not be here physically, but I carry them in my heart."

"Well said, Trickster." Lavenza said with a soft smile. "Now it is time for you to go." Akira nodded and laid on his bed before drifting back to the real world.

Before Akira drifted off completely, he heard a chuckle from Igor. "Well said indeed..."

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter IV

**Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. Now lets answer some review questions.**

 **charizardatemymathteacher: Yang calling Akira "Kira" is actually intentional. It is her personal nickname for him.**

 **SilentXD7: Thanks!**

 **Guest: I won't make Akira just wreck everything. That'll make the story boring and not likable to my fans. I am gonna give Akira a tough challenge when need be.**

 **Writing Gunner: Thanks for the advice. I'll actually take that to heart and if you can, can you provide me more advice? I sail feel like I can do so much better, writing wise.**

 **Fble: Sorry, but in my eyes I feel like when you read a story, you need a good description of the character. I want to be able to picture that character good in my head. Also like you said, you can skip it. Now its not like I will do it every chapter. These first few chapters are just introduction chapters, so after a certain chapter, not many characters will be introduced anymore. If my description of characters really bother you this much, either skip it or not even read the story. There are WAY better Persona/RWBY crossovers out there. Not trying to sound mean or anything like that.**

 **Also if any of you guys were wondering, this takes places after Volume 1, Chapter 10 of RWBY, or as you know it as The Badge and The Burden Part 2. Also thank you so much for 100 favorites! This is amazing how much support this story is getting. Now I know I said 2 or 3 chapters a week, but with my schedule now, I can maybe do a chapter a week, but most definitely one every 2 weeks. Sorry about that. Now let's enjoy the story! (P.S. Sorry if some characters might be a bit OOC, I have not watched RWBY in a while and I don't feel like rewatching it so I am using the wiki to determine their personalities)**

 **Chapter IV**

 **Akira's Dorm**

Sunshine fell into Akira's dorm, as said person woke up with a groan. He sat up in his bed and grabbed his scroll.

"How do you even work this?" Akira thought to himself as he pressed a button. Then his scroll opened up.

"Oh." He said. "That's how."

Looking at the scroll, the time said 7:30am. His first class starts at 9:00, so he has more than enough time to get ready. Morgana was still curled up into a ball, sleeping peacefully. Akira stood up and grabbed his uniform and a towel, in the dorm, and walked into the bathroom.It has been a bit since he taken a shower, so he knows he smells quite a bit.

 **30 minutes later...**

Morgan woke up to the sound of a shower running. He sat up and stretched his body out and hopped off the bad.

"I'm guessing Joker's taking a shower." The feline thought in his head as he made his way to the only window in the room and looked out of it. He had a sad expression on his face as his reflection appeared in the mirror. As he was looking at his reflection, he saw his Metaverse look before he saw his current appearance.

"I guess even in another world, I'm just a cat..." He said sadly.

"Ah. You're up Morgana." Came Akira as he walked out the bathroom, fixing the tie on his uniform.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he turned to his friend. "Yea. Looking good, Akira, but I prefer Shujin's uniform." Morgana commented.

Beacon's uniform consisted of a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. To top it all off, he had black dress pants and matching shoes. Akira had to actually agree with Morgana here, the Beacon uniform felt too flashy in his mind. Granted it is a prestigious academy, but still. Also it was quite stuffy in the uniform and from what he could guess there will be no alternate uniforms for the summer and winter, unlike Japan.

"Thanks." Akira thanked Morgana before picking up his scroll to check the time.

"8:00? We have enough time for breakfast. Lets go, Morgana." Akira said.

"Right!" Morgana hopped his way into Akira's Shujin bag, as said person was picking up the bag. The black hair teen pocketed his scroll and his ID as well and left his dorm, making his way to the cafeteria.

 **Cafeteria**

Akira made his way to the cafeteria and sat down with his plate in hand. He had a light breakfast, consisting of some bacon, toast and a cartoon of milk. He missed eating Sojiro's curry in the morning. Sure curry isn't specifically made for the morning, but there was just something about his curry that made it enjoyable at all meals. That and with a cup of his coffee made the meal all the more enjoyable.

Just as he was about to dig into his breakfast, he heard someone, a girl, cry out in pain. He looked up just to see a girl with bunny ears getting bullied by 4 guys. All of them were pulling on her ears. Akira looked around the lunchroom to see that no one is trying to stop them.

"S-Stop it!" She cried out in pain. The guys looked like they started pulling harder when they heard this.

"Look at this freak!" Laughed who appeared to be the leader of the group.

Akira, finally having enough of this harassment, stood up and made his way towards the bullies. He tapped the ring leader on his shoulder, resulting in him facing Akira.

"What the hell do you want, huh? You here to stop us from bullying this freak?" He said in an annoyed tone.

This very tall young man had the normal Beacon uniform on with. He has burnt-orange hair that is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes. This is Cardin Winchester, the "C" and leader of Team CRDL.

His teammates were all in their Beacon Academy uniform. Russell Thrush, the "R" Of Team CRDL, head is shaved with a light-green mohawk on the top of it. Dove Bronzewing, the "D" of Team CRDL, has light-brown hair that is combed to the left. His eyes are nearly closed, giving him the appearance of squinting. Finally, Sky Lark, the "L" of Team CRDL, has blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair. All of his teammates stood at around the same height, Cardin towering over them.

"Yes." Akira answered nonchalantly. "Just because someone is born differently, doesn't make them different from us, from the inside. They're just the same as us."

Cardin removed his hands from her ears, as the rest of his team.

"So you're one of those dumb Faunus lovers, huh?" Cardin said as he approached Akira, the latter looking unphased at Cardin's towering height.

Cardin looked at Akira and Akira looked back at him. Neither one was backing down, before finally Cardin scoffed.

"Come on, guys. Lets get to class." He said, as Cardin and his team pushed past Akira.

Akira gave the team a look, before going to the bunny Faunus, who was rubbing her ears.

She wore the typical Beacon uniform for females. She was a small girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. Her bunny ears on display for the whole world to see. This was Velvet Scarlatina, a second year at Beacon, and the "V" of Team CFVY.

"You alright?" Akira asked Velvet.

Said girl looked at Akira and nodded her head shyly.

"Y-Yes..." She said quietly. Akira almost strained himself trying to hear her.

"Where are your friends? Surely they should've been here to stop those bullies, no?" Akira asked her.

Velvet shuffled her feet and looked away from Akira. "T-They already went ahead to class..." She told him in her timid voice.

"Why didn't you stop them from picking on you, yourself?" He questioned.

"T-That's because... because..." Velvet began to trail off, trying to find the right words to say.

Akira sighs before putting a hand on her shoulder. "You have to stand up for yourself. You can't let people trample over you and you can't expect other people to save you. You came to this school to help mankind. What's the point if you can't even help yourself?"

And with that, Akira left herself with her thoughts and grabbed his plate and bag, dumping the former in the garbage before walking to class.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh, Akira?" Morgana said, popping his head out from the bag.

Akira shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes people will only act when they get a harsh wake up call. She seemed like one of those type of people."

"If you say so Joker. Now we have about 5 minutes left before your first class starts." Morgana told Akira, who in turn nodded his head.

 **Professor Port's Classroom**

Akira walked into the classroom to see that other students are here. Figures. The classroom looks pretty big. It kinda reminds him of a college classroom to a certain extent. Well it *is* a prestigious academy after all.

"Ah! Are you the new student I have heard from Ozpin about?" Came a boisterous voice from the middle of the classroom.

Akira looked at the owner of the voice to see an aged man, probably in his fifties. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. The pants he are tucked into olive boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and is slightly overweight. This man is the professor of Grimm studies, Peter Port.

Akira nodded his head at the teacher. "That is me. My name is Akira Kurusu, it is nice to meet you." Akira said as he bowed slightly in front of the teacher.

"Ah... I see you are well mannered." Professor Port commented. "My name is Professor Peter Port, but you can call my Professor Port." He then put his hand out for Akira to shake.

Akira raised his head to see the hand stretched out and he straightened up and grasped the hand.

"Such a firm grip! I have a feeling you will make a wonderful Huntsman in the future!" The boisterous man said, as he ended with a laugh. Port released his hand and looked at his watch. "Look at the time, class is about to start. Now can you please take your seat, Mr. Kurusu?"

The glasses wearing teen nodded his head and took a seat near the back of the classroom. As soon as the bell rang, Ruby, Jaune and the rest of their team fell their way into the classroom. All of them had the Beacon Uniform on, with Ruby having her cape on with the uniform. Some sentimental value perhaps?

"Just on time..." Commented said person.

"Hey look, it's Kira! What's up?" Came from the blonde brawler of Team RWBY.

Yang kinda resembles Ryuji in Akira's eyes. They were both blonde, wasn't afraid to speak what was on their mind, and, from what he could gather, she wasn't that smart, but still smarter than Ryuji at least.

Akira nodded at Yang and looked at the group and saw two people that he hadn't seen before.

One was a male with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. He had a magenta streak on the left side of his hair, the color matching the color of his eyes. This was Lie Ren, the "R" of Team JNPR.

The next was a young woman and she has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. This was Nora Valkyrie, the "N" of Team JNPR and Ren's childhood friend/partner.

Realizing that they were taking up class time, the two teams sat in their seats. Akira noticed that Weiss was giving him a suspicious glance when she was going to her seat.

"Watch out for her too, Akira." Morgana said quietly from Akira's bag. "She's on to us too."

Akira nodded his head at that. Weiss seemed to be the smartest one of the group, probably tied to Blake. Granted he had no problem telling them he was from another world, but would they really believe him? Hell no. Now it is time to pay attention to class.

 **Near the end of class...**

"How boring..." Akira said under his breath as he listened to the Professor's lecture.

All this man does is boast about his past and, to be quite frank, it was kinda irritating. Morgana was fast asleep, just like mostly everyone else in the class. The only people he could tell were staying awake were Weiss, Ren, Blake and Pyhrra. Though he could tell that Blake and Ren were clearly uninterested, hell even Pyhrra didn't look that interested somewhat. Ruby was basically knocked out right beside her sister and Jaune and Nora were asleep next to their partners. When the bell finally rang, everyone jolted awake.

"Ah... I see that is the end of class." Professor Port said. "Next time, I shall finish off my story." And with that, everyone left class.

"I don't think I ever met a man as boring as Professor Port..." Morgana said drowsily. Akira silently agreed with him and began to make his way out the classroom, only to be stopped by the leader of Team RWBY.

"Hey, Akira!" Ruby cried out.

Akira turned around to he approached by both Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

"I finished making your weapons last night!" She said proudly.

Akira can only look at her with mild surprise. "In only one day?" He asked.

"Yup!" Ruby responded, popping the "p".

"So where is it at?" Akira asked her.

"It's in her locker." This time Weiss spoke up. "She planned on bringing to you during class, but I had to remind her that all weapons must stay in the lockers." She finished with a small glare at her young leader.

Ruby had a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry, but I really wanted you to give me your opinion on it."

"And I told you that you can get it later on you, dunce!" Weiss countered back.

Diverting his attention from Team RWBY for a bit, he looked at Team JNPR, mainly Ren and Nora.

"Hello." Akira greeted to the two. "I believe that we have not yet."

"Hello!!" Yelled Nora. "I'm Nora Valkyrie and this is my bestest friend Ren! We've been together for as long as we known each other! But not together-together, me and Ren would never be together-together! Can you make pancakes?! What is your favorite animal?! Mines are sloths!"

Ren put his hand over Nora's motor mouth.

"I'm sorry about that." Ren apologized. "She tends to get a bit... too hyper most of the time. Let me introduce myself properly, I am Lie Ren and as Nora said, we are best friends."

"It is nice to meet you two. I am Akira Kurusu, a new student." Akira said as he bowed slightly in front of them.

"I do not mean to interrupt..." Pyhrra interjected. "But isn't our next class starting soon?"

Everyone became silent for a couple of seconds before they took in Pyrrha's words in.

"We only got less then a minute to get to Professor Oobleck's." Blake pointed out casually.

"To class!!" Ruby yelled out to her friends.

"To class!" Majority of them yelled back.

Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Akira all ran to their next class and barely made it on time.

"Just... Made... It..." Jaune said, completely out of breath.

"Just barely." Akira said. He didn't even look like he was tried from running so hard. Granted he did do a lot of training with Ryuji, so that is mainly why he has so much stamina.

The 9 students went to go to their seats and began to listen to the lesson.

 **Near the end of class...**

Now Professor Oobleck's class wasn't nearly as boring as Professor Port's class. Not to say that Oobleck is a fun teacher, but he didn't talk about his past like the big belly professor. Bartholomew Oobleck is a young man with messy green hair, a white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses.

The most distinguishing feature Oobleck has was his energy. Even Akira, who has faced many Shadows that can both be very slow or very fast, could barely keep up with him. It was like he was gliding! He could also barely keep up with what he was saying because he talks so fast, but he still manages to understand him. It was more than likely the coffee that is doing this to him. He always have a cup of that everytime is walking(?) around. It also seemed like that Oobleck takes his profession more seriously than other teachers he has seen.

Now teacher aside, Akira actually enjoyed this class. He used some useful information about the history of Remnant, though he already learned most of it in books, Oobleck said it with more insight and Akira didn't mind that. So all in all, Professor Oobleck is probably one of his favorite classes.

Just then the bell rang, signifying that class has ended.

"Do not forget to turn in your 3 page essay by Friday, children!" Professor Oobleck stated to the class.

Akira gathered his stuff and slung his bag over his shoulders. He was prepared to leave for Lunch, but...

"E-Excuse me..." Came a familiar timid voice from behind him.

The Trickster turned around to see, Velvet facing him, looking a bit nervous.

"Oh... Aren't you that bunny Faunus from this morning?" Akira asked, gaining him a head nod.

"I-I just w-wanted to thank you, so much for helping me out this morning!" She said very nervously, with a small blush.

"It was nothing." Akira said humbly. "I couldn't just watch you get bullied."

"And your a-advice..." Velvet began to shuffle her feet around and look at thw ground. "I-I am planning to take y-your to h-heart and try to s-stand up for myself."

Akira smiled at her resolve. "That's good, but sorry if I was a bit harsh."

"N-No it's fine!" Velvet tried to reassure. "I heard much harsher..." She muttered under her breath.

"Hm?"

"Nothing!" She replied to fast. "I-I don't think we have p-properly introduced each other yet."

"Ah. My name is Akira Kurusu, a first year, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said, bowing slightly.

"No need to bow! My name is Velvet Scarlatina, a second year here at Beacon." She introduced. "Are you perhaps a new student? I have not seen you around Beacon before."

Akira nodded his head at her guess. "That's right. I recently came to this school a couple days ago, so I am still trying to familiarize myself with this school."

"Ah. That would make sense." Velvet said. "I do hope you enjoy Beacon."

"Likewise. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to lunch." Akira began to walk off, then Velvet walked up to his side, still looking a bit nervous around him.

"Um... I have lunch next as well, s-so we might as well walk t-together..." She said just as nervously as she looked.

Akira nodded his head at that and began to walk to lunch with Velvet. "Mwehehehe..." Morgana laughed from within his back, before Akira shook in violently.

"D-Did I hear a c-cat?" Velvet asked Akira.

"No." Akira simply responded as the two made their way to lunch.

 **Cafeteria**

The two made their way into the lunchroom. Once Akira and Velvet got their lunch, the two heard someone yelling, more specifically towards Akira.

"Hey, Akira! Over here!" The young leader of Team RWBY yelled out to her friend, who was sitting with the rest of her team and Team JNPR.

"Ah. It looks like my friends are calling me." Akira told Velvet. "Lets talk later, Velvet."

The rabbit Faunus nodded her head. "Y-Yes! Have a good day, Akira!"

Akira hummed and made his way over to his new friends, grabbing himself a seat.

"Hello." Akira greeted.

" 'Sup!" Yang greeted back. "So who was that? Your girlfriend?" She said with a teasing smile.

Akira rolled his eyes at her teasing. "No. We just recently met. We are just friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"If you say so~" Yang sing song. It looks like she didn't believe his words at all.

"That was Velvet Scarlatina, from Professor Oobleck's class, right?" Blake asked. "What were you doing with her?"

"I helped her from some bullies this morning, she expressed her gratitude and we walked to lunch together." Akira explained.

"Well from the looks for it, she looks like she kinda has a thing for you." Yang commented, but Akira paid her teasing no mind.

"So why did you want me to sit over here, Ruby?" Akira asked said person.

Ruby began to press her fingers together. "W-Well you said we were friends, so I figured that you should probably sit next to people who are your friends." She told him, a bit nervous.

"Also I would like to ask you some questions." Weiss interjected.

"Weiss! I thought I said we wouldn't ask him any questions?!" Ruby yelled at her.

"Quiet you." Weiss snapped at Ruby. "Now what I want to know is what can be so important that you don't have no records?"

"No records?" Jaune asked in confusion. "What does she mean by that?"

"Records are files that hold at least the basic amount of information of every person in the Four Kingdoms." Pyrrha explained to her crush.

"But from what Weiss said, it appears Akira has no records." Ren said.

"And that's strange?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha nodded her head. "From what I know, it is impossible to have nothing on your record. Though considering what Weiss said, Akira had a reason for there not being anything on his record."

Akira internally sighed as more people started knowing about him having no records. This is very troublesome.

"You told them?" Akira asked Blake, who in response shrugged her shoulders.

"What was the harm? It's not like you wanted it to be kept secret." She respond back.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! What if he's from another planet that was sent here to stop something that can endanger the entire world with superpowers that he got from another world?!" Nora suggested, who actually got it right on the mark.

Akira and Morgan had to resist their jaw from dropping because of her spot on guess.

"Nora that is ridiculous." Ren told his childhood friend.

"Yea. Like if he was an alien then why does he look so human?" Jaune stated.

"Yes, it is a little... Far fetched to think that." Pyrrha said with a sweat drop.

"Now back to--" Weiss then snapped her fingers in front of Akira's dazed expression. "Hey! Are you paying attention?!"

He shook his head a bit. "Y-Yea. Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Akira responded.

"Now answer my question, Kurusu. Why don't you have any records?"

He felt all of his new friend's eyeballs on him, expecting an answer.

Well if they want an answer then fine.

"Classified."

He never said he wasn't gonna be vague about it.

"Classified? What do you mean 'classifed'?" Weiss asked as her patience was running thin.

"Exactly what it means. You shouldn't be trying to pry into other people's business." He said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Weiss opened her mouth and was about to retort until Ruby spoke up.

"He's right, Weiss. We really shouldn't be trying to pry into his business. I'm curious to, but if he doesn't want to say anything then we'll just have to respect his decision." Ruby told her older partner.

"I would have to agree with Ruby. It feels wrong trying to force information out of him." Pyhrra added in.

"Yea. If the guy doesn't want to say anything, then just leave him be." This time it was Jaune. "I'm just as curious as Weiss, but forcing answers outta him isn't going to do anything."

Weiss wanted to retort, but she started grumbling then proceeded to eat her lunch.

"Looks like they got you good, Ice Queen." Yang told her teammate, who in turn glared at Yang for the nickname.

The bell then rang, signifying that lunch is now over.

"It appears that it's time for us to go." Akira said as he grabbed his tray and stood up, his friends following suit.

"Combat class is next, correct?" Akira asked his friends, who gained head nods in response.

"I hope I get to break some legs today!" Nora said gleefully.

"Nora, I don't need you sending someone to the nurse's office... Again." Ren said with a sigh at the end.

Nora in turn looked sheepish and rubbed the back of her head. And with that, they all left the cafeteria.

 **Amphitheater**

This was by far the best class. It actually had him intrigued because it pitted the students against one another in a sparring match.

"This is a good way for you to gain your fighting senses back." Morgana whispered to Akira.

Before coming to Remnant, he went months without fighting, so he is pretty rusty now. He might even make rookie mistakes, the way he is now.

"Now I believe we have room for one more match." Said a blonde hair woman.

She is a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple. This is Glynda Goodwitch, the instructor of combat class.

After she said that, the huge monitor in the amphitheater shot to life and there was two sides of the monitor, to determine the opponents. Pictures started randomly appearing on both sides of the side of monitor until it stopped, revealing the two opponents of the last match for class.

Akira Kurusu v.s. Russell Thrush

"Huh. He looks kind of familiar." Akira said to himself as he tries to remember where he had seen him.

"That's one of the bullies from this morning." Morgana reminded Akira.

"Ah."

When the teen looked back at the arena in the middle, he saw his opponent with twin daggers in his hands. He had a glare set right on Akira. Apparently he still remembers this morning. Speaking of daggers...

"Ruby is my weapon ready?" Akira asked her.

The 15 year old teen shot up at the mention. "Yup! Professor Goodwitch, can I get Akira's weapon out my locker? He didn't have one when he first came here, so I decided to make him one and put it in my locker." Ruby asked Goodwitch.

The professor nodded her head at the request. "Very well. You may get his weapon."

"Thank you! Let's go Akira!" She didn't wait for him to start moving and grabbed his arm and used her semblance and dashed towards her locker.

 **Locker room**

"So these are the weapons..." Akira said as he flipped the dagger around in his right hand and his pistol in his left hand. His dagger and pistol looks like Paradise Lost and God of a Thousand Demons respectively, though he knew that they won't nearly have the same power as his ultimate weapons.

"So what do you think?" Ruby asked, awaiting his response.

He threw the dagger in the air and caught it by the handle. "I like it. Thank you, Ruby." He said with a small smile.

Ruby's face lit up at his response and puffed out her chest proudly. "It's no problem! Making stuff like that is easy for me, I did make Crescent Rose after all!"

Ruby then looked at Akira up and down, giving him a puzzled look. "You're fighting in your school clothes? Where are your combat clothes?"

"The only combat clothes I got are my Metaverse Clothes, but I don't know how to--" Akira didn't get to finish that thought as he heard Ruby yelp in surprise.

"Hm? What is it, Ruby?" Akira asked her.

"Y-Your clothes..." She pointed at Akira who in turn looked at his clothing and was surprised to see that he had his Metaverse Clothes on.

"That's strange... I guess I can summon my Metaverse Clothes at will." Akira summed up.

"How did you do that?!" Ruby asked in awe. "Are you a magician? Then again your clothes do kinda look like what a magician would wear."

Akira thought of an explanation for a bit before speaking. "It's tied to my Semblance I guess you can say..." He settled on that.

"Changing clothes is apart of a Semblance? I never heard of that before." Ruby said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well my Semblance is a special case. Now if you excuse me, I have a match to get to." Akira said as he made his way to the amphitheater's arena, putting his gun in his coat.

"Good luck out there, Akira!" Ruby said with a wave as she went back to the stands of the amphitheater.

 **Amphitheater** **Arena...**

Akira made his way out of the locker room to see his opponent giving him glare as he twirled his daggers around in his hands. Maybe he took a bit too long.

"I see you didn't chicken out, new kid. And what's with those stupid clothes? Are you gonna perform a magic trick or something?" Russell sneered at Akira.

"Don't think I forgot about this morning either! I'll be sure to make you remember not to mess with us."

Akira merely stared blankly at Russell and held his dagger in his right hand and had a lazy, yet composed stance.

"Tch... Now you're trying to act all cool. That really pisses me off now." Russell then got into his stance.

Back in the stands, Team RWBY and Team JNPR, with the exception of Ruby to some extent, also looked at Akira's choice of clothing.

"What *is* with those clothes? They look kinda too flashy." Yang commented.

"And what's with the bird mask? It seems kinda out of place, don't you think?" Jaune spoke up.

"What if he opens his cape and a bunch of birds just started flying out?!" Nora asked as her best friend just sighs at her childish line of thinking.

"Akira fights with a dagger as well? What a coincidence that he fights an opponent with a similar weapon choice." Pyrrha said.

Weiss crosses her arms in front of her chest and glared are Akira. He just rubs her the wrong way. It was like his mere presence was just wrong. Like he didn't belong here.

Blake narrowed her eyes at Akira. For some reason, his outfit just felt... Strange. It's like there's a lot of power in that outfit, that mask especially. She pushed those thoughts in the back of his head when she heard Goodwitch say something that was off.

"Mr. Kurusu, it would appear that the monitor can not detect your aura. Can you explain why?" The blonde hair professor asked Akira.

"Well... My aura has not actually been unlocked yet." Akira told her.

"Not unlocked yet?" Goodwitch gave him a questioning stare.

"I'm sorry, but since your aura has not been unlocked, I cannot--" She was cut off when Akira spoke up.

"I'll be fine, Professor." Akira tried to reassure her. "If things get too rough, you can call the match."

Glynda contemplated this and sighs, while rubbing her temple. "Very well. This match will end once either Mr. Thrush's aura reaches the red or until Mr. Kurusu is unable to battle. Now, begin!"

Russell didn't want for Akira to make a move and dashed forward, at great speed mind you, at Akira.

Even though the frizzy hair teen has not actually been in a fight, not counting the one with the Grimm a couple nights ago, in a while, he still could combat someone like this. Russell was fast, he could give him that, but he saw much faster opponents in Mementos. Once he saw that Russell was close enough, Akira jumped fairly high into the air and over Russell, doing a couple of flips and twists before landing a ways behind him. He always was a showoff, as stated when he was escaping Sae's Palace.

The Fool turned around and waved his finger and clicked his tounge at the bully, who stopped when Akira jumped over him and he turned around to face him.

"You'll have to be faster than that to hit me." Akira chided his opponent, who in turn had a dark glare set on him.

"Why you..." Russell then began to shoot at Akira with the gun portion on his daggers.

Akira was caught off guard and crossed his arms in front of him as the bullets hit him. Luckily the bullets didn't pierce him, thanks to Arsene being at his forefront of his mind and he gets to inherit his physical and defensive capabilities. Though the bullets still did hurt.

"That's right... Everything here is a gun..." Akira mumbled to himself.

"What happened to all that talk from earlier?! You look like you should probably give up now!" The mohawk teen taunted.

Akira scoffed and, since he didn't have much time left, wanted to end this match fast. He went into his Sea of Souls in search of Arahabiki, a decent Persona that repels physical attacks, but he couldn't find it at all, nor most of his other Personas, only ones from the Fool, Strength, Magician and, strangely enough, the Justice Arcana is still in his Sea of Souls.

 _"Don't tell me... Do I have to reforge my bonds because I made a new contract?"_ Akira thought before he narrowly dodged a slice from Dove by jumping back and holding his dagger in front of him.him defensively.

 _"I'll worry about that later, for now I have to finish this match quickly."_ Akira thought as he put Siegfried in the front of his mind. At least all of Russell's physical strikes will be worthless. Guns are a different story.

Now with a stronger Persona at his mind, Akira felt his physical and defensive capabilities go up dramatically. Using Siegfried's agility, Akira managed to dash in front of Russell, catching him off guard. Russell did the first thing that came to his mind and slashed at Akira with his daggers, but had no effect on his opponent, due to Siegfried's resistance to physical skills, including slashes.

Akira raised his dagger up and diagonally slashed at Russell, taking down a bit of his aura. He then slashed upwards at his opponent and followed by a downwards slash. Russell was force to take all the hits as Akira was simply going to fast for him. Akira then rolled back and took his gun out and shot at his mohawk opponent, downing him instantly.

Russell got to his feet after a bit and glared darkly at his opponent, who in turn had a smug smile.

"What was that about me having to give up? Maybe you should give up, your aura is halfway through the yellow." Akira taunted his opponent.

"Why you--" Russell was overcome with anger and he charged at Akira blindly. Akira wanted this and just as Russell got close, the frizzy hair teen raised his leg and kicked Russell in his chin, launching the teen up a bit. When Russell charged blindly, he left himself open and Akira took advantage of that. The Trickster launched himself after Russell, dagger in hand, and began to release slash after slash at Russell, who in turn tried to block the fast strikes, only failing. After one last slash, Akira sent Russell to the ground, who was in turn groaning in pain. He tried to get up, only to get a foot on his chest and a gun pointed to his head. A beep went off, signifying the end of the match.

"And that concludes this match." Professor Goodwitch says.

Akira then stepped away from Russell, who in turn glared at him.

"Now Mr. Thrush..." Goodwitch started off. "Next time, it will be in your best interest to not underestimate your opponent and not fall for simple taunts." Said person grunted, but said nothing.

"Now Mr. Kurusu..." Glynda then faced the other teen. "While you did win this match, it would be wise to not space off in the middle of battle. Also please make sure that you have your aura unlocked by tomorrow." The frizzy teen nodded his head at her words.

The bell then rang, signifying that class is now over.

"Class dismissed." Goodwitch told her students.

 **Hallway**

Once Akira changed back into his normal clothes privately and quickly, he grabbed his bag and left out, going back to his dorm since classes are done for the day.

"Hey, Akira!"

Akira turned around to fast Ruby and the rest of her friends.

"That match you had was awesome!" Ruby commented.

"Yea! You looked like a magician too!" Nora said as she got a bit too close to Akira. "Are you a magician? Can you make a rabbit appear out of your hat? Or can you--" Ren covered her mouth and sighed.

"That was a cool match Kira. I never knew you was such a showoff though." Yang told Akira, who in turn shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea, dude. You mopped the floor with Russell." This time it was Jaune.

"I hope you wouldn't mind a friendly spar Akira." Pyrrha said with smile.

"Speaking of the fight, there is something that stood out to me..." Came from Blake. "I remember when Dove attacked you, you didn't take any damage or what not. It's like you wasn't even phased. Why's that?"

"So it wasn't just me." Pyrrha said. "When I first saw that, I got a bit skeptical."

"So what is it, Kurusu?" Weiss stepped forward with a ice cold stare directed at the person in question. "Or is that classified as well?"

"It's something that involves my Semblance." Akira simply said.

Ruby gave Akira a questioning stare. "So changing your clothes and that is apart of your Semblance?"

"Changing clothes?" Weiss then narrowed her glare even more. "What is your Semblance?" She more so demanded Akira to tell.

Akira looked at his group of friends to see that, once again, they're awaiting an answer.

"Classified." Akira told her.

Weiss gritted her teeth at his response and was about to say something, but Akira continued.

"But I promise in due time, I will tell you guys. Just right now, I can't say. My Semblance is still kinda... New to me. I need to figure out what it fully does." And he ended it on that. He wasn't technically lying though. He had to figure out what was up with his Personas.

That answer seemed to satisfy them for the time being.

"So how was the weapons I made you?" Ruby asked Akira.

"They're amazing, Ruby. Thank you so much for making these weapons." Akira said as he bowed in front of her, who in turn blushed in embarrassment.

"Y-You don't have to be so formal!" Ruby said bashfully. "I'll do anything to help a friend in need, so if you need me to do anything else just sat the word!"

Akira lifted himself up and nodded his head at Ruby.

 **Thou art I, I am thou**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **that breaketh thy chains of captivity**

 **With the birth of the Sun Persona**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **shall lead to freedom and new power**

Akira rubbed his head at those familiar words. Apparently his hypothesis was correct. He need to reforge bonds with the people of Remnant, due to him forming a new contract.

"Are you alright, Akira?" Ruby asked him with concern in her eyes.

Akira shook his head and looked at his friends, all giving him a concerned look. "Yes, I'm fine. I just have a mild headache."

"Well you should go back to your dorm and get some rest. We have to work on some homework. See ya tomorrow, Akira!" Ruby said as she walked away with a wave.

"See ya, Kira!" Yang then walked off as well, Blake giving him a quick goodbye and leaving as well. Weiss merely scoffed and took her leave.

"Well we should be going to. See you tomorrow!" Jaune and the rest of his team then took their leave.

Akira, seeing no reason to stick around, left back to his dorm.

 **Akira's dorm**

As soon as Akira made it back to his dorm, he changed into some more casual clothes and laid on his bed.

"Hey, Akira." Morgana hopped out the bag and sat next to Akira. "You didn't have a headache did you?"

Akira smiled a bit and nodded his head. "Yea."

"Then what was it?"

"A Confidant."

Morgana's eyes widen a bit at that. "A Confidant? That should be..."

"Impossible? Yes, but since I made a new contract, it's all the more possible now." Akira told him. "I recently reawakened the Sun Arcana with Ruby. Besides her, the only Arcana's I have unlocked are the Fool, Strength, Magician and Justice."

Morgana's eyes widen even more. The Fool was Igor, Strength was Lavenza and the Magician was himself, but who could the Justice be? From what Akira said, the Justice Arcana has already been unlocked. So...

"I think I might know who the Justice is." Akira said.

"Really?! Who is it?!" Morgana asked his friend.

Akira let the name leave his mouth and Morgana just looked shocked at that.

"Impossible! That's impossible!" The feline denied.

"I said I think that's who it is. I have not heard any word if that person is by Igor, so I'm not sure."

Morgana shook his head and got comfortable before curling in a ball. "Well we should be going to--" He then heard snoring from Akira before sighing. "Bed." Morgana then began to go to sleep as well.

 **Hospital in Atlas**

He cracked open his eyes to see a light. He was alive. How? He was sure he died. So why was he...

"Ah. I see you're awake." He looked to his right to see a nurse looking at him.

"You're lucky you was found or you would've either gotten eaten by Grimm or died because of your injuries." She stated.

"Where... Am I?" He asked the nurse.

"You're in a hospital in Atlas. Now may I have your name? I want to be able to contact your parents, to tell them what happened and where you are."

The young man chuckled at that and the nurse gave him a funny look. "Parents..." He muttered.

"My name is Goro Akechi."

 **To be continued...**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**It's been a while, huh? I am so sorry for not updating recently, but school had me occupied so much that I couldn't even work on the next chapter. Now luckily school is out, so I can actually post more chapters now. I am deeply sorry for the lack of content, I hope you guys can forgive me. Now I will be working on the next chapter as soon as possible, so expect Chapter V to be out soon. Now here's a little sneak preview though...**

 **Chapter V: Sneak Peak**

Akechi felt a sharp pain go through his head and he fell on his knee and grasp his head in pain. His opponent continued to make his way at him. It felt like he experienced this pain before though...

 **"Is this the end?** **The end of your redemption?"**

Akechi knew that voice. It felt all too familiar with him.

 **"Did you choose the right path? Were you better off being dead or was being reincarnated to atone for your past sins the right choice?"**

"Y-You should already know the answer..." Growled Akechi as he shakily stood to his feet, ignoring the pain going through his head.

 **"Hmph. Then let us renew our contract. I am thou, thou art I. In the name of our "justice", we shall eradicate all that stands in our way and make ourselves known throughout the world! Now walk forward and face all who detests you, and show them your definition of being just!"**

Akechi knew on instinct what he had to do. He reached his hand to his face and ripped off the mask that was covering it, enveloping him in blue flames. His opponent was blown back and his observers looked at him in awe. One question ran through the minds of everyone watching:

"What is he?"


End file.
